


Past Caring

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [179]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: 90s aesthetic, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Neons, Prompt Fic, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Saori rolls out of bed to head to an appointment. Seiya objects to her aesthetic. Saori really doesn't care.





	Past Caring

**Author's Note:**

> From a batch of prompts I did over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). This was previously posted in a drabble collection 'Saint Seiya: Snapshots’, that I have chosen to take down and post individually for ease of access. 
> 
> Original author's note: This is set during the 90s, btw, when they’re all in their late teens/early twenties. And you know what the 90s mean? Fuckin neons.  
> (Originally posted 2-16-2018)

Saori yawns, shuffling out of the Palace of Athena in her hot pink sweatpants, orange flip-flops, and a neon blue sweatshirt that might actually belong to Geki, it’s so big on her. It probably is his, she has a habit of stealing the boys’ clothes. She starts down the hill, pulling her hair into two sloppy Sailor Moon buns on her head.

Seiya comes out of Sagittarius as she passes, and waves, quickly catching up to her. She sighs, mildly annoyed.

“Good morning, Saori!” He chirps energetically, and she slouches further into her stolen sweatshirt, the collar sliding down one shoulder to expose her neon yellow and orange bra strap. She doesn’t bother pulling it back up.

“Morning, Seiya,” she grumbles around a yawn. Seiya is such a damned morning person. It’s disgusting.

“Where are you headed?” He chirps, blithely unconcerned by her lack of enthusiasm.

“Athens. Breakfast.” She replies. She has an appointment with a pair of Silver Saints, and she thinks she’s coming down with a cold. She no longer currently gives a fuck. Seiya catches her arm and spins her around, grasping her shoulders and looking her dead in the eye. She raises an unimpressed eyebrow.

“Saori. Athena. I have great respect for you, you’ve grown up really well from the spoiled brat you used to be, you know that right?” He asks extremely seriously.

“Was that a compliment or an insult?” She wonders mildly. He ignores her.

“I also consider you a dear friend, Saori. That’s why I’m gonna say this:” he takes a deep breath. “You’re not going out in that outfit.” He hisses. “You look like you just rolled out of bed!”

“I did.” She says calmly, and barely brings up her arm in time to sneeze into the crook of her elbow three times in quick succession. Seiya reels back quickly, a bit over-dramatic, and she rolls watery eyes at him.

“Are you sick?” He asks suspiciously. She shrugs.

“Maybe? I’m definitely on my period.” She says, just to make him squirm. It’s true though. Why Athena incarnate is human enough to even have a menstrual cycle, and get sick for that matter, she really would like to know. Unfortunately, her all-knowing divine half chalks it up to being human at all. It sucks.

“I gotta go!” Seiya sprints away, leaving her in peace, and she smirks, continuing her steady pace.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
